The Roses' Sound Especial de Natal
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Depois de muitas complicações e superações, Rin tem uma ótima vida ao lado de Sesshoumaru, com suas palavras, seus gestos. Mas às vezes coisas acontecem... coisas que nos mostram o verdadeiro e mais importante significado da vida. RinSess


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**The Roses' Sound**

_**Especial de Natal**_

**Para Lis, porque ela merece mais presentes de papai Noel como boa menina que é**

O dia estava frio e a mansão estava ainda um pouco mais quente do que a neve lá fora. A jovem dona dos longos cabelos negros descia as escadas correndo, apressada. Os pés estavam calçados apenas em grossas meias de lã. Usava calças de moletom e um casaco grosso por cima de umas duas camisas. As mãos pequenas estavam também cobertas por luvas. Era incrível como conseguia ser tão frio naquela época do ano. Estavam perto do que seria o natal para os ocidentais. E ela gostava daquela idéia. Sempre adorara as decorações dos outros países com a comemoração. E também adorava a idéia de trocar presentes. Aquela seria certamente a melhor parte, principalmente quando podia trocar presentes com _ele_. Ia ser o primeiro ano novo dos dois, e também queria poder trocar presentes com ele na época do natal.

Quando ela terminou de descer as escadas, olhou para todos os lados, animada, procurando alguma coisa que devia estar no chão. Não tendo encontrado seu alvo inicial, andou por um corredor ao lado da escada para alcançar o portal da cozinha. Como suspeitava, a velha senhora de longos cabelos grisalhos já estava lá, ajudando as empregadas e guiando-as no preparo do almoço.

– Kaede… – chamou-a, fazendo a senhora voltar-se de súbito para ela.

– Ah, o que deseja, Rin-chan? – ela perguntou, virando-se com um sorriso em face.

– Você viu o Shiro por aí? – Rin perguntou, olhando ao redor, tentando encontrar o que estava à procura.

– O gato? – Kaede buscou confirmação, quando Rin acenou com a cabeça positivamente. – Não, não me lembro de tê-lo visto passando por aqui.

– Certo então. Espero que ele não tenha saído. Está muito frio lá fora. – Rin disse, olhando para os lados. – Até depois, Kaede.

– Até mais, Rin-chan. – Kaede se despediu dela, quando a mulher com aparência de menina saiu correndo e desapareceu pelo corredor novamente. A senhora ainda sorriu antes de voltar aos seus afazeres. – Parece que nossa Rin-chan está tentando falar o suficiente para recuperar os anos perdidos.

– Ela é uma ótima pessoa. – uma das empregadas comentou, continuando a fatiar as verduras.

Elas continuaram a se concentrar no almoço, enquanto Rin voltava a correr a casa atrás do pequeno gato que costumava procurar entre as roseiras quando não estavam no inverno. Perguntou a uma série de empregados até descobrir que um deles o tinha visto brincando no jardim, o que era um problema. O clima estava tão frio, mesmo ainda sendo de tarde. A não ser que apenas ela estivesse sentindo tanto frio.

Saiu de casa e ficou feliz ao perceber que não estava ventando, desse jeito, a temperatura não iria baixar tanto. Arrumou o casaco e deu alguns passos para descer as escadas que já não tinham mais neve acumulada, assim como a estrada que levava até os portões externos. Provavelmente os empregados já tinham dado conta daquilo.

Andou ao longo da estrada, olhando para todos os lados do jardim cheio de neve. A neve não era tanta e não tinha acumulado o suficiente para enterrar nem o pé de Rin inteiro. Suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que não conseguia encontrar o pequeno animal de estimação. Talvez fosse bem melhor voltar para dentro de casa e esperar que ele aparecesse.

Quando deu meia volta para seguir o caminho até a entrada da mansão, ouviu um conhecido som adentrar seus ouvidos. Parou, prestando melhor atenção e olhando ao redor para descobrir a fonte do que tinha ouvido. Se é que tinha ouvido bem. Minutos depois, mais uma vez um miado foi ouvido. Ela virou o rosto para descobrir que ele não estava muito longe. O pequeno gato dono de grandes olhos amarelados e brilhantes estava encolhido sob o galho de uma das árvores de cerejeira agora desprovida das lindas flores de primavera.

– Então você está aí, danado. – Rin aproximou-se da árvore, olhando para a neve acumulada ao seus pés.

Aproximou-se o suficiente do grosso tronco da árvore de cerejeira, pousando uma das mãos coberta pela luva nesta, olhando para o pequeno animal.

– Como é que você subiu aí, hein? – ela perguntou, como se pudesse entender qualquer miado que o gato desse em resposta.

Ela ouviu um novo miado e o animal encolheu-se mais ainda sobre o galho, como se estivesse temeroso que pudesse cair.

– Vamos, não consegue descer? – ela perguntou, estendendo o braço como num sinal para ele descer do galho, mas não deu muito certo. – Você quer mesmo que eu vá aí te buscar, não é?

Ela não esperou movimentos do animal ou miados em resposta, apenas analisou a árvore que estava diante de si, a neve que estava acumulada nos galhos, o perigo que poderia ter caso tentasse subir ali.

– Bom, eu costumava subir em árvores a minha vida inteira. – disse, para si mesma, analisando ainda a situação. – Certo que nunca no inverno, mas não pode ser tão diferente.

Ela começou a buscar saliências no tronco onde pudesse se apoiar e galhos mais baixos para segurar e dar impulso. Por sorte, o pequeno gato não estava tão alto e não demoraria até que ela conseguisse alcançá-lo e tirá-lo de cima da árvore.

Rin logo alcançou o galho, já sentindo os pés escorregarem quando pisava em falso.

– Bom, agora vamos me ajudar, não é, Shiro? – ela disse, apoiando as mãos no galho grosso e ajoelhada, tentando se aproximar lentamente do gato. – Eu já fiz isso várias vezes, não complique dessa vez.

O bichano miou e então, deu alguns passos para alcançar as mãos da dona.

– Bom garoto. – Rin elogiou o gatinho, sorrindo. Ficou mais feliz quando finalmente estava com ele em seus braços, acariciando o pêlo macio. – Agora, precisamos apenas sair daqui.

Ela segurou o gatinho com uma das mãos e com a outra buscou se apoiar novamente no galho, indo para trás lentamente. Quando já estava chegando ao início do galho, para tentar descer a árvore, sentiu o joelho escorregar na madeira. Claro que não podia ter sido diferente. Já estava até imaginando aquilo. Tudo aconteceu em alguns milésimos de segundos. Ao escorregar o joelho, bateu o corpo no galho da árvore e então, tentou cair de pé na neve, mas bateu de bunda no chão depois de seus pés apararem a queda.

Ela espirrou, o gato estava no chão bem ao seu lado, miando como se nada tivesse acontecido. E pelo visto não parecia ter acontecido muita coisa a ele. Rin voltou os olhos para ele, depois de analisar sua situação, sentada de bunda na neve, sem ninguém por perto para rir de sua queda. Ela não se importou em fazê-lo. Começou a rir da própria situação.

– Olha só o que aconteceu! – Rin disse, ainda se dirigindo ao gato. Não havia mais ninguém a vista naquele momento. – Eu até tinha me esquecido de como é cair de uma árvore. Foi divertido. Você está bem, Shiro?

O gato apenas andou na direção dela e pulou em seu colo, acomodando-se ali mesmo.

– Você é bem folgado, sabia? – ela disse, acariciando o pêlo dele.

– Rin?

Naquele mesmo momento, ela levantou os olhos grandes e infantis para fitar o homem que estava parado ali, bem ao lado do tronco da árvore que tinha acabado de escalar. Os cabelos longos e prateados estavam amarrados desleixadamente num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, os olhos dourados a fitavam numa expressão de curiosidade. Ele usava apenas uma camisa de mangas cumpridas e de lã, com gola alta e preta, calças de moletom da mesma cor e sapatos bem quentes pelo visto. Realmente, ela parecia a única pessoa de Tokyo a estar sentindo frio ao extremo.

– Ah, você já chegou, Sess! – Rin sorriu, ainda acariciando o gatinho. – Kaede já deve estar terminando de preparar o almoço. Amanhã eu a devolvo pra você.

– O que está fazendo aqui sentada no meio da neve, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

– É que eu estava procurando o Shiro. – ela apontou o gato em seu colo. – E ele estava na árvore. Então, precisei subir para pegá-lo. Foi divertido. Faz tempo que não subo em árvores.

– Você não se machucou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, num tom visivelmente preocupado.

– Não, claro que não. – Rin respondeu, descontraída. – Não precisa se preocupar. Acho melhor entrarmos para o almoço antes que Kaede me mate.

Ela tirou o gato do colo e apoiou-se no chão para se levantar. Teria feito-o com proeza, caso não tivesse sentido o pé doer terrivelmente ao apoiar o peso nele. Ela gemeu com a dor e já ia sentar-se de novo, quando sentiu os braços de Sesshoumaru envolverem-na, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

– Ah, arigatou. – ela sorriu, em agradecimento, mas logo percebeu que a expressão dele não era das melhores.

– Não se machucou, hein. – Sesshoumaru disse, num tom repreensivo.

– É que… eu caí da árvore. – Rin precisou confessar, diante do olhar inquisidor dele. – Mas já vai ficar tudo bem, eu posso andar perfeitamente e…

Ela tentou se sustentar novamente, mas a dor foi ainda pior. Realmente teria caído mais uma vez, se Sesshoumaru não a estivesse ajudando.

– Você não está nada bem. – Sesshoumaru falou num tom decidido. – Precisa de um médico.

– Eu não… – antes que ela conseguisse completar a frase, Sesshoumaru levantou-a entre os braços, começando a andar na direção da casa. – E-ei! Sesshoumaru! Não precisa disso!

– É melhor não mexer o pé ou pode ficar pior. – ele respondeu simplesmente, continuando a levá-la na direção de casa.

– Mas eu posso andar sozinha e…

Dessa vez, os lábios dele pousaram sobre os dela de maneira que ela não tivesse chance de retrucar ou escapar. A mulher apenas rendeu-se ao ato dele e retribuiu o beijo, esquecendo-se completamente sobre o que estavam discutindo.

Logo Sesshoumaru alcançou o hall de entrada da casa, chamando a atenção de alguns empregados ao entrar com Rin em seus braços. Entretanto, a primeira pessoa que falou com os dois, foi a senhora dona da casa, mãe de Rin, Nayako.

– Oh? – ela parecia não saber o que perguntar exatamente ao ver a cena.

– Rin precisa de um médico. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, sem rodeios, como sempre.

– Um médico? – a expressão de Nayako conseguiu incrivelmente acalmar e voltar a ficar nervosa novamente. – O que acon…?

– Eu não preciso de um médico! – Rin replicou, mantendo uma calma que aprendera a ter enquanto não conseguia falar.

– Sim, precisa. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, num tom bem mais sério que o normal.

– Calma, calma… – Nayako aproximou-se dos dois, levantando os braços como que em forma de proteção. – O que aconteceu com Rin?

– Eu só caí de mau jeito. – Rin explicou, não parecendo mais tão incomodada de ainda estar sendo carregada por Sesshoumaru. – Mas não foi nada, meu pé logo vai melhorar. Só preciso sentar em algum lugar.

– Querida, é melhor chamarmos um médico para conferir. – Nayako disse, fazendo sinal para uma das empregadas que imediatamente saiu do local. – Lembre-se que tem ensaiado para as apresentações de fim de ano, e precisa estar bem para isso. É melhor não arriscar.

– Hai. – Rin finalmente concordou, depois de um pesado suspiro.

– Pode levá-la para o quarto, Sesshoumaru? – Nayako perguntou, indicando as escadas. – Já deve estar cansado de ficar segurando-a todo esse tempo.

– Okaa-san! – Rin ficou imediatamente rubra com o comentário da mãe. – Eu posso ir andando, Sesshoumaru!

– O médico vai dizer quando pode. – ele respondeu, já seguindo para subir as escadas.

Não demorou até alcançar o conhecido quarto da mulher. Ele deixou-a sentada na cama e sentou-se bem ao seu lado, na beira da cama.

– Não precisava de tudo isso. – Rin reclamou. – Eu estou muito bem.

– Não está nada bem. – Sesshoumaru disse, virando-se para analisar a situação do pé dela. Tão pouco tempo e já estava bastante inchado. – Vai ficar aí até o médico chegar.

– Mas… Sesshoumaru! – Rin tentou retrucar novamente, mas Sesshoumaru adorava a técnica de calá-la com seus lábios e ela certamente não reclamava daquilo.

– Prometa que não vai fazer nada antes do médico chegar. – ele disse, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

– H-hai. – Rin não viu saída senão concordar com o outro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado, beijando-a mais uma vez, como se fosse uma recompensa por concordar com ele. Os dois ficaram fazendo companhia um ao outro enquanto o médico não chegava. Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para que o homem finalmente aparecesse. Nayako abriu a porta do quarto, guiando um homem alto e de cabelos esbranquiçados bem penteados para trás.

– Então essa é a paciente? – o homem aproximou-se da cama, colocando a maleta na mesinha ao lado desta.

Àquela altura Sesshoumaru já tinha se levantado da cama e estava de braços cruzados no canto do quarto, apenas observando-os.

– Você é Rin-san, certo? – ele perguntou, educadamente, sentando-se numa cadeira que Nayako indicara, perto da cama.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, encarando o homem que mexia alguma coisa em sua maleta.

– O que aconteceu com a senhorita? – ele perguntou, tirando um estetoscópio da bolsa e virando-se para ela.

– Eu… caí de uma árvore. Acho que torci o pé. – Rin explicou, olhando instintivamente para o pé machucado. Parecia que apenas naquele momento ela tinha se dado conta de que realmente estava doendo um pouco.

– Hm… vamos ver…

O médico aproximou-se do pé dela e começou a analisá-lo. Fez algumas perguntas e examinou o machucado. O pé estava bem mais inchado naquela hora. Depois de alguns minutos vendo aquilo, ele finalmente parecia apto a dar algum diagnóstico.

– Realmente você torceu o pé… e foi feio. – ele disse, guardando os materiais na maleta. – Pelo que deu pra ver, não fraturou nenhum osso nem nada mais grave. Não precisa ir para o hospital por isso.

Rin sorriu largamente com a notícia, e não conseguiu evitar encarar Sesshoumaru de maneira vitoriosa.

– Entretanto… – os olhos da mulher se voltaram instintivamente para o médico com aquela simples palavra. – Você vai precisar ficar uns três dias de repouso.

– Eh?! Não vou poder andar durante três dias?! – Rin perguntou, espantada.

– Não exatamente. – o médico sorriu. – Você pode tentar andar assim que o inchado diminuir. Mas não exagere. Não faça muito esforço com o pé ou pode ser que piore. Vai ser um belo problema se machucar os tendões ou quebrar algum osso.

– Mas… mas eu preciso ensaiar esses dias! Tenho apresentação em menos de uma semana! – Rin implicou.

– A senhorita dança? Que tipo de dança? – ele perguntou, agora buscando enfaixar o pé machucado dela.

– Eu faço _ballet_. – ela respondeu, observando o homem enfaixar o seu pé ainda inchado.

– Receio que vai ter que esperar que fique completamente curado para voltar a ensaiar. Vai ser melhor assim. – o homem avisou, terminando de enfaixar o pé dela. – Não faz mal só três dias sem ensaiar. Vai se sair melhor de qualquer jeito.

– Claro que não! Eu preciso ensaiar! – Rin disse, exasperada.

– Rin-san. Realmente não aconselho que faça movimentos pesados como os exigidos no _ballet_. – ele disse, sério. – E faça compressas geladas para que o inchaço diminua logo. Posso confiar que vai seguir minhas especificações?

Rin virou o rosto, emburrada como uma criança que tinha acabado de perder um presente de natal.

– Rin-san? – o médico precisou chamar a atenção dela uma segunda vez.

– Hai. – a mulher finalmente respondeu, completamente a contragosto.

– Não se preocupe, doutor. – Nayako disse, quando o homem terminou de arrumar suas coisas e se levantou. – Ela vai estar em boas mãos.

– Confio nisso, Nayako-san. – o médico respondeu. – Melhoras, Rin-san.

– Arigatou.

– Venha, vou levá-lo até a porta. – Nayako disse, indicando a porta para que o homem a acompanhasse.

– Hai.

Os dois saíram do quarto e apenas naquele momento Sesshoumaru voltou a se aproximar da cama de Rin e sentar-se ao lado dela. A mulher ainda parecia irritada com aquela decisão e mantinha o rosto virado para a parede, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo infantilmente.

– Escutou o que o médico disse. – Sesshoumaru falou, percebendo que ela ainda se recusava a virar o rosto para encará-lo, emburrada. – Não vai poder ensaiar até o pé melhorar.

– Mas eu preciso ensaiar! Vai ter apresentação logo no próximo fim de semana! – Rin finalmente voltou o rosto para encará-lo.

– Você vai se sair perfeita como sempre. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Mas se seu pé estiver melhor.

– Eu preciso ensaiar! – Rin insistiu.

– Rin, prometa que não vai fazer isso enquanto o pé não estiver melhor. – Sesshoumaru disse, num tom muito sério que ela raramente ouvia.

– Certo, certo. – ela falou, vagamente, observando o pé enfaixado e bem maior que o normal.

– Melhor assim. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, beijando-a mais uma vez. – Vou mandar Kaede trazer seu almoço aqui.

– Hai.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e saiu do quarto, seguindo pelo corredor que levava até as escadas, para poder ir até a cozinha. A estrutura daquela casa era muito parecida com a da sua casa, embora alguns cômodos diferissem de lugar e tamanho.

Rin ainda ficou encarando o próprio pé, como se aquilo pudesse fazer com que ele melhorasse magicamente. Ela tentou mexê-lo, mas não foi lá uma boa idéia. Doía mais quando fazia algum movimento. Suspirou pesadamente, imaginando que realmente teria que cumprir o que acabara de prometer para Sesshoumaru, ficar longe dos ensaios por pelo menos três dias. Estava tão preocupada com a apresentação de natal que ia fazer que não sabia como apresentaria sem ensaiar todos os dias incansavelmente. Suspirou mais uma vez e não viu solução se não deitar-se e descansar por enquanto.

Durante o resto do dia, teve todas as empregadas levando o que precisava no quarto. Não podia nem reclamar, já que Sesshoumaru também evitava ao máximo sair de perto dela. Até que não era uma má idéia ficar doente ou coisa parecida se era para merecer toda a atenção dele… exceto se isso interferia na sua dança, que era praticamente a sua vida desde que se recuperara.

Sesshoumaru só a deixou depois que ela adormeceu de noite, seu pé já tinha desinchado um pouco, embora continuasse doendo.

Quando Rin acordou no dia seguinte, desanimou-se completamente ao lembrar que era uma segunda-feira. Sesshoumaru não ia poder passar o dia com ela porque ainda estava trabalhando na empresa, o que era realmente ruim. Desanimou-se ainda mais quando lembrou que a coisa que mais a distraía eram os ensaios, mas não poderia ensaiar naquele dia.

Encarou o pé ainda enfaixado e sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã ao perceber que estava desinchado. Talvez fosse bom tentar andar um pouco para ver se já estava melhor. Mas apenas mexê-lo ainda fazia a articulação doer. Teria ignorado aquele pequeno problema técnico e andado apenas para confirmar que devia se sentir melhor, mas parou antes de se virar na cama quando ouviu batidas leves na porta.

– Entre.

– Rin-chan… se sente melhor? – a senhora dona de longos cabelos completamente brancos entrou, carregando uma bandeja repleta de comida em mãos.

– Kaede? – Rin indagou, tentando descobrir se era ela mesma que estava vendo. – Você não devia ter voltado pra casa de Izayoi-san?

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama me pediu pra ficar de olho em você enquanto ele não podia voltar. – Kaede sorriu, aproximando-se da cama da mulher e deixando a bandeja de comida na mesa ao lado desta. – Estava imaginando se já tinha acordado para lhe trazer a comida. Vim mais cedo e ainda estava dormindo.

– Você não precisa mesmo fazer isso, Kaede. – Rin disse, sorrindo constrangida.

– Não tem problema algum. – Kaede sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. – Aqui, pode comer. É melhor não mexer o pé ainda. Sesshoumaru-sama passou aqui mais cedo e disse que viria assim que possível.

– Hai, hai… – Rin aceitou a comida que ela oferecia, suspirando demoradamente. Sesshoumaru tinha que arrumar um jeito de deixá-la presa. Tinha certeza que aquilo era pra evitar que ela tentasse ensaiar.

Mas não ia tentar ensaiar com o pé doendo daquele jeito… talvez quando ele melhorasse um pouco mais, mais tarde ou no dia seguinte, quem sabe.

Ela teria tentado pelo menos andar naquele dia, mas parecia que toda a casa e os empregados estavam conspirando contra si. Quando tentava ao menos ficar de pé alguém aparecia para dizer que ela precisava ficar de repouso, como o médico recomendara, e todas as refeições eram levadas até seu quarto, evitando mesmo que ela se levantasse.

– Shiro… isso tudo é completamente irritante. – ela suspirou, ainda sentada em sua cama, com o pequeno gato que causara tudo aquilo deitado em suas pernas. – Eu não estou tão mal assim. Isso deve ter sido culpa de Sesshoumaru que sempre se preocupa demais.

Naquele momento, ouviu mais batidas à porta. Completamente cansada de todos os empregados perguntando como ela estava, com a ajuda de sua mãe, Kaede e até mesmo Izayoi, ela virou-se na cama, não respondeu e fingiu estar dormindo, caso alguém entrasse para confirmar o que tinha acontecido.

Bateram novamente na porta e ela mantinha os olhos fechados, deitada de costas para a porta. Ouviu esta ser aberta, mas não houvera passos. Quem quer que fosse, parou na porta mesmo, observando como ela estava dormindo profundamente, então, a porta se fechou mais uma vez e Rin pôde suspirar aliviada. Com aquilo, provavelmente ninguém mais a incomodaria naquela noite.

– Só sobramos nós dois, Shiro. – ela falou, quase num sussurro, ainda acariciando o pêlo do gato agora bem ao seu lado na cama. –_ Queria que ele estivesse aqui…_

Depois de fingir estar dormindo, não viu saída senão realmente dormir. Ficou pelo menos duas horas se revirando na cama, esperando que o sono chegasse. Estava cansada até mesmo de ficar no quarto. Queria poder sair e brincar na neve como uma criança despreocupada. Seus olhos fitaram as vidraças da sacada e percebeu que tinha voltado a nevar. Ficou a observar os pequenos flocos brancos caindo lentamente e se acumulando até que seus olhos pesaram e adormeceu.

Na manhã de terça, Rin parecia completamente desavisada do próprio estado e assim que acordou e se espreguiçou, colocou os pés para fora da cama, levantando-se em seguida, apenas lembrando que tinha machucado o pé quando colocou este no chão e sentiu uma leve pontada na articulação. Entretanto, não foi o suficiente para fazê-la perder o equilíbrio ou impedi-la de andar, na verdade, não era nem tão incômodo.

Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou em seu rosto. Se continuasse daquele jeito, estaria melhor no fim da tarde e poderia finalmente retomar seus ensaios. Andou apressada para fora do quarto, sentindo a mesma pontada a cada passo que dava. Mas não tinha problema, se continuasse daquele jeito, a dor iria diminuir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sorriu largamente quando alcançou a sala de jantar e encontrou sua mãe já tomando café da manhã.

– Ohayo, okaa-san! – ela cumprimentou, encarando o olhar confuso da mulher mais velha.

– Rin-chan? Não deveria estar de repouso? Seu pé pode piorar desse jeito! – Nayako a repreendeu.

– Iie. – ela respondeu, fazendo um rápido aceno com a mão. – Eu já posso andar, okaa-san. Já está bem melhor.

– Tem certeza? Não está doendo?

– Iie. – mentiu, sentando-se na cadeira frente a da sua mãe. Se dissesse que o pé ainda estava machucando quando andava, provavelmente ela a repreenderia e mandaria que voltasse para o quarto.

– Bom, então posso mandar trazerem seu café da manhã. – Nayako comentou, animada.

Rin apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Dentro de alguns minutos, Kaede apareceu para servir-lhe. Realmente Sesshoumaru devia ter deixado a mulher ali para ficar com um olho nela. Tinha até vontade de rir com a preocupação que ele costumava _não_ demonstrar.

Ela terminou a refeição na companhia de sua mãe, conversando uma variedade de futilidades, divertindo-se com as palavras dela. Chegaram a comentar rapidamente sobre a apresentação que Rin faria naquele mesmo fim de semana, mas não se demoraram no assunto.

Durante o resto do dia, Rin procurava uma chance para poder ir ensaiar no salão da sua casa, mas era incrível como Kaede sempre aparecia como se não soubesse de nada e falava alguma coisa com ela. Seu pé já estava um pouco melhor, mas se comentasse sobre ensaiar com a _espiã _de Sesshoumaru, com certeza a trancariam no quarto e proibiriam de sair pelo resto da semana pelo menos.

Sorriu travessa quando ouviu que tinham chamado Kaede para ajudar em alguma coisa na cozinha. Se ela estivesse ocupada na cozinha, não tinha como ficar vigiando-a. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, tentando se esconder ou fingir-se de desentendida quando avistava algum dos empregados. Por sorte, o corredor em que ficava o salão de dança estava vazio. Ela ainda olhou para os dois lados, desconfiada se Kaede a encontraria. Pelo visto tinha conseguido despistar os empregados da casa. Agora sim estava livre para poder ensaiar em paz. Todos ficavam insistindo que deveria ficar de repouso, mas os passos básicos da apresentação não iam fazê-la quebrar os ossos. E precisava estar em forma também. Já tinha passado dois dias inteiros sem nem andar direito, e aquilo podia ter afetado a sua performance.

Andou cuidadosamente ao longo do corredor até o salão de dança. Fechou a porta lentamente ao passar. Aquela pontada no pé que sentia mais cedo não estava assim tão pior… na verdade, quase nem dava para sentir mais. Andou até o meio do salão com chão de madeira e sentou-se, começando a se alongar. Ainda fez uns movimentos rápidos com o pé para confirmar que não estava tão ruim quanto antes. Apenas depois de uns dez ou vinte minutos se alongando foi que se aproximou do aparelho de som no canto da sala e ligou, esperando a música tocar durante alguns segundos até poder dar os primeiros passos.

Tudo estava saindo perfeito, conforme já ensaiara várias e várias vezes. A dor no pé não estava incomodando tanto quanto achava que incomodaria. Pelo menos não com aqueles movimentos simples que estava fazendo.

Inconscientemente, ao som da música, seus passos foram ficando mais complicados e não percebeu a quantidade de força que estava colocando sobre o pé machucado… na verdade, só percebeu isso quando apoiou o corpo neste e praticamente sentiu a sala cair ao seu redor. A dor foi dilacerante e imediatamente seu corpo bateu contra o chão, produzindo um baque surdo que ela dava graças a Deus que provavelmente ninguém ouviria… ou pelo menos achava isso.

Enquanto estava concentrada em fazer a dor diminuir, seus ouvidos escutaram passos apressados que corriam até onde ela estava. Não levantou o rosto para ver quem era, devia ser alguma das empregadas para ajudá-la. Mas precisou levantar os olhos de imediato quando aquela voz num tom tão reprovador invadiu seus ouvidos.

– Eu saio mais cedo da empresa para vê-la e é assim que a encontro?

A expressão dele não estava tão boa assim, na verdade, ela não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto daquele jeito. Parecia realmente furioso com o que tinha acabado de ver. Tinha se ajoelhado ao lado dela, encarando-a com aqueles olhos dourados e frios.

– Sesshoumaru…?

– O que pensou que estava fazendo?! – ele tentava manter o tom calmo, mas era óbvio que estava irritado e aquilo fez-lo alterar um pouco o tom de sua voz.

– Eu precisava ensaiar! – Rin respondeu de imediato, tentando conter lágrimas de dor, apertando o tornozelo o mais que podia.

– Rin, você ouviu o médico, precisava estar de repouso! – Sesshoumaru replicou, no mesmo tom, senão mais irritado que antes.

– Mas a apresentação vai ser nesse sábado, Sesshoumaru! – ela tentou retrucar, mas é claro que ele não ia aceitar aquelas desculpas.

– Você não devia ter feito isso! Podia ter se machucado mais! Agora sabe-se lá o que pode ter acontecido!

– Não aconteceu nada demais, eu preciso é continuar o ensaio. – Rin desviou os olhos dele, procurando se levantar, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o braço com força, quase a machucando, fazendo-a olhá-lo no rosto novamente.

– Você não consegue perceber o quanto foi imprudente?! – o homem parecia estar realmente fora de si.

– Será que você não consegue perceber que isso aqui é minha vida?! – Rin não agüentou mais, puxando o braço com força e fechando os olhos com a mesma intensidade, rezando para que as lágrimas não caíssem de seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por uns segundos, mas ela não teve coragem de voltar a encará-lo. Antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de abrir os olhos para ver no que ele estava pensando, ele voltou a falar.

– Uma vida que pelo visto não vai durar muito se continuar agindo como uma criança emburrada. – mesmo que ele tivesse abrandado o tom de voz, a raiva ainda parecia estar bem viva dentro dele.

Depois daquilo, Rin não teve coragem suficiente para voltar a encará-lo mesmo quando ele voltou a segurá-la entre os braços, para poder levá-la para fora da sala. Do mesmo modo, ela não fez objeção quando ele lhe ajudou.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e com os olhos virados para o chão enquanto era levada embora da sala. Alguns passos dele e logo encontrou uma das empregadas, a qual ele instruiu para chamar o médico novamente, assim como a mãe de Rin enquanto ele a levava para o quarto para repousar.

Sesshoumaru mal colocou a mulher deitada na cama de novo e Nayako já tinha entrado no quarto, uma expressão preocupada assomada em seu rosto.

– Rin-chan! Pelos deuses, o que aconteceu com você?

– Não foi… – Rin não levantava os olhos para encarar a mãe, temendo que encontrasse os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Ficou encarando as próprias pernas e não conseguia terminar a frase, mas uma segunda voz o fez por ela.

– Ela foi ensaiar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, chamando a atenção de Nayako. – E machucou novamente o pé.

– Rin! Você ouviu as instruções do médico! O que tinha na cabeça para ir ensaiar hoje?! – a mulher mais velha falou, nervosa, repreendendo Rin que com seu físico esguio mais parecia uma criança.

– Mas o meu pé já estava melhor! – ela tentou replicar, ainda sem levantar os olhos para encarar a mãe ou Sesshoumaru.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – Sesshoumaru falou e Rin imediatamente ficou alerta, mas ainda assim, não se atreveu a levantar os olhos ao menos para se despedir.

– Ah, claro, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Nayako levantou-se da cama, indo até Sesshoumaru. Ele já tinha caminhado até a porta. Apenas naquele momento Rin desviou um pouco os olhos para encarar pelo menos os pés dele. – Muito obrigada por cuidar de Rin-chan.

Não houve resposta por parte dele, provavelmente tinha apenas feito um sinal com a cabeça.

– Até depois, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Nayako se despediu e em pouco tempo, Rin ouviu a porta se fechar.

Apenas quando a porta fechou, ela voltou os olhos para a mãe, confirmando que agora estavam sozinhas no quarto.

– E então… o que aconteceu? – Nayako perguntou, num tom menos preocupado e mais compreensivo, sentando-se novamente no canto da cama de Rin.

– Eu achei que podia dançar, o pé já estava melhor, então… – Rin começou a falar, agora mais à vontade sem o olhar reprovador de Sesshoumaru sobre si, mas sua mãe não deixou que terminasse.

– Estou falando de você e Sesshoumaru. – Nayako completou.

– Ah… – Rin desviou os olhos por uns segundos de sua mãe, até continuar a falar. – Acho que falei o que não devia. Ele deve estar muito irritado agora… e também fui contra as ordens do médico. Mas ele também foi muito exagerado! Não é como se eu fosse ficar paralítica!

– Querida… tenho certeza que ele só está preocupado com você. – Nayako sorriu da reação dela. – E ele deve voltar para vê-la amanhã ou depois.

– Quem sabe… – Rin suspirou, desanimada. Do jeito que ele estava, provavelmente não ia querer vê-la nem tão cedo.

– O médico deve estar chegando logo para examinar seu pé, quando melhorar, pode ir falar com Sesshoumaru. – Nayako disse, levantando-se e sorrindo para a filha.

Rin não retribuiu o sorriso, apenas viu Nayako sair rapidamente do quarto, sem poder se mover muito. Ficou ali por mais alguns poucos minutos, pensando consigo mesma no que tinha dito para Sesshoumaru. Não tinha sido realmente a coisa mais educada e mais com sentido que falara. "Será que você não consegue perceber que isso aqui é minha vida?!"… aquilo não era realmente verdade, ou pelo menos era a verdade que ela acreditava depois de ter conseguido voltar a dançar.

Suspirou demoradamente… na verdade… quem a tinha feito voltar a dançar?

Não conseguiu evitar esconder o rosto entre as pernas quando aquela pergunta surgira na sua cabeça. Agora, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como era idiota. Fora _imprudente_, machucara ainda mais o pé, e ainda conseguira deixar Sesshoumaru irritado com ela, tudo no mesmo dia!

Só levantou o rosto novamente quando bateram à porta e sua mãe voltou a entrar acompanhada do médico.

Não ficou muito mais feliz quando ele disse que a coisa tinha piorado e era provável que ela não estivesse recuperada para a apresentação. Só faltava aquilo para completar o seu dia de desgraças. Mas pelo menos daquela vez ela precisava se esforçar para melhorar… queria mais que tudo fazer aquela apresentação, mas também queria que Sesshoumaru a visse dançando.

Mais uma vez, precisou ficar o resto do dia de repouso e o dia seguinte também. O sorriso só voltou para o seu rosto quando na manhã seguinte Kaede lhe serviu o café da manhã.

– Kaede?! Você realmente mudou de casa, não foi? – Rin perguntou, ao ver a senhora que trazia a bandeja com sua refeição matinal.

– Quase, Rin-chan, quase. – Kaede respondeu, sorrindo e colocando a bandeja na mesma mesinha ao lado da cama de Rin. – Sabe que Sesshoumaru-sama está preocupado com você, então me pediu para ficar aqui por enquanto.

– Ele pediu? – Rin perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas por uns segundos.

– Sim, sim… ontem mesmo quando saiu daqui ele disse que podia ficar até você estar melhor. – Kaede disse. – E ele também tem trabalhado muito, nem vai estar em casa direito. Izayoi-san viajou então, não tem muito o que fazer lá.

– Ah… entendo. – Rin sorriu fracamente. – Bom… o que temos para o café da manhã então?

Ela se virou para a bandeja e começou a conversar animadamente com Kaede enquanto comia. Pelo menos a presença de Kaede ali era a prova de que talvez Sesshoumaru não estivesse tão zangado assim com ela. Ou foi nisso que ela se sustentou pelo resto da semana.

Já era tarde de sexta-feira e ele nem tinha aparecido para saber se ela estava melhor. Tinha até sido uma "boa menina", seguindo as ordens do médico e não fazendo nenhum esforço durante aqueles dias. O pé estava bem melhor e era provável que conseguisse apresentar no dia seguinte – com um pequeno esforço. Queria que ele tivesse visto como estava dando mais valor à sua saúde, mas ele não parecia querer saber dela.

Era cerca de quatro da tarde quando estava apoiada no gradil da sacada de seu quarto, observando os montes de neve que estavam acumulados ao lado da pequena estradinha. Tinha nevado durante a noite e os empregados precisavam limpar o caminho dos carros, por isso havia montes de neves nos cantos e perto das árvores.

Estivera observando através da sacada por pelo menos trinta minutos, mas ninguém entrava ou saía da casa, e especialmente a pessoa na qual ela estava interessada. Já tinha suspirado pelo menos umas dez vezes desde que chegara ali.

Virou o rosto rapidamente quando ouviu batidas na porta. Suas esperanças esvaeceram quando Kaede entrou novamente.

– Ah, oi, Kaede. – Rin sorriu para a senhora.

– Rin-chan… alguém quer falar com você no telefone. É sobre a apresentação de amanhã. – Kaede disse, trazendo o aparelho sem fio nas mãos.

– Hai! Arigatou. – ela respondeu animada, pegando o telefone das mãos da senhora.

Kaede saiu do quarto antes mesmo dela começar a falar.

– Moshi moshi?

– _Rin-san! Como está se sentindo? Aqui é Ayame…_ – a voz animada falou do outro lado.

– Ah, estou muito bem, Ayame-san. E você? – Rin respondeu, seguindo até a cama e se sentando.

– _Bom, na verdade, eu liguei especialmente para confirmar sobre a apresentação de amanhã. _– a mulher continuou do outro lado da linha. – _Eu soube que machucou o pé e não estava podendo ensaiar, então preciso confirmar se estará melhor para a apresentação amanhã ou se posso cancelar a sua performance e substituir._

– Sobre isso… – Rin ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Olhou para o pé ainda machucado e moveu um pouco. Aquela mesma dor que sentira na terça-feira estava incomodando um pouco. Talvez no dia seguinte estivesse melhor… sabia que conseguiria se sair bem na apresentação, mas o que mais lhe preocupava no momento era se Sesshoumaru não ficaria mais irritado com ela por ter aceitado.

– _Rin-san?_ – Ayame chamou-a depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

– Ah, gomen! Estava um pouco desatenta. – Rin sorriu, desviando os olhos do pé machucado.

– _Er… nós vamos entender se não puder apresentar… quer dizer, tem muitas outras apresentações pela frente, o importante agora é que fique melhor e…_

– Eu vou apresentar. – Rin cortou a mulher, percebendo que ela já estava ficando sem graça diante da situação. – Estarei bem melhor amanhã, não se preocupe.

– _Mesmo?_ – Ayame perguntou, um tanto quanto descrente.

– Hai. – Rin confirmou, no seu tom animado.

– _Certo então. Espero você amanhã! E melhoras!_

– Arigatou.

Rin desligou o telefone logo em seguida. Deitou-se na cama, deixando o aparelho de lado e fitando o teto incansavelmente.

– Queria ter tido a chance de me desculpar… – falou consigo mesma. – Espero que não fique zangado por eu ter escolhido apresentar.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a imagem do dono dos olhos dourados invadir sua mente.

Antes mesmo que ela se desse conta, já tinha adormecido. Até mesmo em sonhos Sesshoumaru lhe perseguia e não estava mais agüentando ter que ficar longe dele todo aquele tempo, principalmente sabendo que ela tinha sido a responsável. Ainda teve esperanças de que ele aparecesse no sábado, mas não aconteceu. Tomou café da manhã apenas com sua mãe, almoçou na companhia até mesmo de Izayoi, que tinha dito que o filho precisara ir trabalhar até mesmo naquele dia e poderia voltar tarde para casa. Nada daquilo tinha animado um pouco a dançarina… exceto o fato de que a dor no pé tinha diminuído e agora tinha certeza de que poderia fazer todos os passos com êxito… ou pelo menos _quase _todos.

Quando eles comentaram sobre a apresentação, ainda durante o almoço, Izayoi e Nayako expressaram a mesma preocupação acerca do estado dela.

– Rin-chan, querida, tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem se apresentar? – Izayoi perguntou pelo que devia ser a terceira vez desde que tinham tocado no assunto da dança.

– Tenho sim, Izayoi-san, não precisa se preocupar. – Rin disse, sorrindo com o modo daquelas duas.

– Você ouviu o médico, Rin-chan! Se machucar o pé gravemente de novo, pode ser que não consiga voltar a dançar. – Nayako disse, tentando repreender a filha.

– Não import… – ela mesma parou de falar ao perceber o que ia dizer.

A frase surgira em sua mente de uma maneira tão espontânea que nem tinha se dado conta de seu significado. Será que realmente _não importava_? Não importava que nunca mais voltasse a dançar… mas tinha dito que dançar era sua vida, era por isso que Sesshoumaru tinha brigado com ela.

– Uma coisa tão… _idiota_. – falou mais consigo mesma do que com as outras duas mulheres.

– Do que está falando, Rin-chan? – Izayoi perguntou, fazendo-a levantar os olhos e sair de seus pensamentos.

– Ah… nada. Não foi nada. – Rin respondeu, sorridente. – Izayoi-san sabe se Sesshoumaru vai poder ir à apresentação hoje?

– Eu tenho certeza que ele não perderia por nada. – Izayoi respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Espero que sim. – Rin sorriu mais largamente, de uma maneira que não tinha sorrido a semana inteira. – Eu vou descansar agora. A apresentação vai ser mais tarde e quero estar preparada. Afinal, faz tempo que não ensaio.

– Tudo bem. – Nayako concordou quando ela se levantou. – Descanse muito para a apresentação sair perfeita.

– Vai sair. – Rin respondeu com uma convicção que até mesmo Izayoi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Ela andou o mais rápido que pôde até seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto novamente, um sorriso bobo em face. Como não percebera aquilo mais cedo? Era uma coisa tão óbvia… não importava mais se dançaria ou não… dançar não era a sua vida, não tinha sido sua vida durante o período depois do acidente, já havia um novo significado para aquilo.

Não importava… realmente não importava se não fosse dançar mais, contanto que ele estivesse lá. Contanto que ele estivesse lá para ver seus últimos passos. Dançar não era a sua vida… ele sim.

Queria poder ter a chance de falar isso para ele antes de subir no palco novamente. Mas não conseguiu. Quando saiu de casa era por volta de sete da noite, a apresentação começaria às oito e meia, e não havia sinal dele nem em casa.

– Não se preocupe, ele virá, Rin-chan. – fora o que Izayoi lhe dissera quando já estavam no teatro, no camarim, quando ela estava terminando de arrumar os cabelos.

– Hai. – Rin respondeu, ansiosa.

Às oito o teatro já estava lotado e as apresentações já tinham começado. Kaede, Izayoi e Nayako já tinham tomado seus lugares entre o público e apreciavam as outras performances antes de Rin subir ao palco. Quando a mulher num corpo de menina subiu ao palco, Sesshoumaru não tinha aparecido. A cadeira dele estava vazia ao lado das outras três mulheres. Mas Rin parecia concentrada demais em seus próprios passos para desviar os olhos para o lugar onde ele deveria estar. Na verdade, estava concentrada em fazer movimentos precisos que não afetassem mais o seu machucado.

Durante todo o tempo da apresentação, com seus movimentos suaves e o silêncio pairando no enorme local, sentiu o pé falhar apenas uma vez… mas provavelmente apenas os olhos mais atentos e profissionais teriam percebido aquilo. Por sorte não tinha sido no meio da apresentação e conseguira terminar a coreografia mesmo com a dor que voltava em seu tornozelo.

Suspirou aliviada quando encerrou a performance sentando-se no chão e curvando-se para frente, escondendo o rosto do público. Ouviu a onda de aplausos crescer em poucos minutos e então, levantou-se, apoiando-se principalmente no pé bom para poder agradecer e fazer suas reverências. Andou lentamente para trás para poder sair do palco e voltar para o camarim. Iria adorar sentar, colocar os pés para cima e colocar uma bolsa de gelo em cima também.

Sabia que não ia demorar muito para que sua mãe, Izayoi e Kaede fossem visitar-lhe, então, poderia descansar enquanto falava com elas sobre a apresentação. Passou pelos bastidores ouvindo elogios dos seus companheiros de dança, e do resto dos funcionários que tinham trabalhado meses na apresentação. Ouviu mais aplausos quando mais um grupo de dança subiu ao palco, mas não tinha cabeça para assistir à apresentação deles.

Quando entrou no camarim, sorriu ao perceber que estava sozinha. Fechou a porta e andou até sua cadeira, sentando-se e descansando.

Quase pulou desta quando uma conhecida voz invadindo seus ouvidos.

– Seu pé ainda não estava melhor.

Ela virou rapidamente, fitando Sesshoumaru que estava encostado à parede bem ao lado da porta. Não fazia idéia de que ele estava lá quando entrou no pequeno aposento.

– Se-Sesshoumaru!

Ele andou até ela, sua expressão ainda estava tão ruim quanto estava no dia que ela tentara ensaiar. Ela conseguiu ficar encarando-o até que ele parou bem ao lado de sua cadeira, abaixando-se e puxando o pé dela para massagear cuidadosamente. Com certeza o rosto dela ficara completamente vermelho com aquele movimento simples dele. Tinha percebido também que a expressão dele estava mais calma e suave naquele momento.

– Não devia ter se apresentado. – falou e dessa vez não havia irritação em sua voz, na verdade, havia uma perceptível preocupação.

– Você percebeu, não foi? – Rin perguntou, sorrindo calmamente. – Não sabia que estava assistindo.

– Eu não perderia sua apresentação por nada. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levantando os olhos para encará-la, sério.

– Gomen. – ela falou, finalmente, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

– Rin…?

– Eu… estou feliz que tenha vindo. – ela não o deixou terminar de falar. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, limpando-a rapidamente com a costa da mão.

– Rin… não precisa chorar. – ele disse, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela, sem saber ao certo o motivo das lágrimas.

– Desculpe… me desculpe. – Rin segurou a mão dele entre as suas, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto sem cerimônia. – Eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo para você… desculpe.

– Você não precisa se desculpar.

– Preciso… – ela disse, contendo as lágrimas e encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Você só estava preocupado, e eu estava dando importância pra uma coisa tão… _idiota_.

– Não era uma coisa idiota, Rin. – Sesshoumaru estava tentando fazer com que ela lhe desse atenção, mas ela parecia estar concentrada demais no que queria falar para ele.

– Dançar não é minha vida. – ela continuou. – Sabe… não importava que hoje fosse minha última dança… que eu nunca mais pudesse fazer esses movimentos, contanto que você estivesse comigo. Eu queria pelo menos que você visse meus últimos passos, você que me ajudou a dançar de novo, não importa se não vou mais dançar.

– Rin, nunca mais repita isso. – Sesshoumaru disse num tom realmente sério, o que a fez voltar a atenção para ele. – Este Sesshoumaru quer ver a sua Rin feliz, e se dançar faz com que ela sorria… ele sempre cuidará para que continue dançando.

Rin sorriu largamente com as palavras dele, aproximando o rosto dele até que encostassem as testas.

– Arigatou, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, fechando os olhos. – Mas só quero que saiba… eu finalmente percebi que… _você é minha vida_. _Aishiteru…_

Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas da mulher. Ela deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo, sentindo uma felicidade imensa tomando conta de si, uma felicidade que não sentia desde muito tempo atrás… que apenas ele fazia com que ela sentisse. Sentiu o mundo desaparecer ao seu redor quando escutou as palavras que sempre quisera escutar desde que o conhecera…

– _Aishiteru, Rin._

**Fim**

**Yo!**

**Estou eu aqui novamente com um especial de natal. Eu to um pouco atrasada para postar, eu sei, mas superamos esses pequenos desencontros. Enfins! XDD**

**Esse fic aqui é especialmente uma continuação de **_**The Roses' Sound**_**, que já está completo, e mais um presente para minha querida amiga **Palas Lis**. Espero que ela goste e assim como todos os outros. Perdoem o modo como tá escrito, eu precisei correr para terminá-la e nem deu tempo de mandar pra revisão! xDD mesmo assim, quero desejar a todos os leitores um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo! E também quero dar um aviso sobre meus fics.**

**Durante essas férias, vou passar provavelmente um ou dois meses sem escrever fanfics, o motivo é simples: tenho uma penca de histórias originais pendentes que esqueci há uns três anos para entrar no mundo dos fanfics. Mas elas merecem um pouco de atenção também, então vou tentar me dedicar esse tempo a adiantá-las. E acreditem… são MUITAS.**

**Vou atualizar só uma fic esses meses, provavelmente… que será **_**Sacrifícios Para Amar**_** que vai ter seu fim no dia primeiro de janeiro e o epílogo em fevereiro.**

**Mas fiquem de sobreaviso… EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NENHUMA FIC! CONTINUAREI TODAS, MESMO QUE DEMORE PRA ATUALIZAR! Só vou dar um pequeno tempo nelas para colocar as minhas originais na linha. XD**

**Espero que compreendam, e logo eu volto com os fics!**

**Bom, mais uma vez um feliz natal para todos! Mesmo que atrasado! E ano novo também! Estou imensamente feliz de passar mais um ano com todos vocês e espero que gostem do fic!**

**Como sabem, ficarei grata com os reviews… se acharem que mereço um.**

**Kissus a todos e até ano que vem!**


End file.
